


kaffe & te

by wonwoo420



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoo420/pseuds/wonwoo420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They justify going to Ikea all the time because they get free coffee and tea with their membership, not because Ikea is actually super fun to play around in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kaffe & te

**Author's Note:**

> alternative summary: jeonghan and jisoo pretend to be different ppl in fake rooms at ikea
> 
> this is just a small drabble about jihan who live close to an ikea where they go in their free time and make ruckuses and leave (or are escorted out)
> 
> might make this part of a series where i write more ikea nonsense

Jisoo was sitting on top of a perfectly made bed, studying the foreign words in a book used to decorate end tables. Jeonghan appeared in the doorway that led to the pristine bathroom. He eyed Jisoo before releasing a dramatic sigh while leaning against the door frame.

“What is it?” Jisoo asked. He was a terrible liar but always tried his best to play along with Jeonghan’s charades.

“I have to tell you something. I think you’ve caught on by now, but I have to make sure you know,” Jeonghan said, eyes focusing on the ugly painting of flowers above the dresser.

“Tell me,” Jisoo responded, carefully shutting the book and placing it on his lap.

“There’s someone else,” Jeonghan sighed, keeping his gaze away from Jisoo’s.

“Who?” Jisoo asked, trying unsuccessfully to convey shock in his tone.

“It’s…Wonwoo,” Jeonghan said, putting his face in his hands.

“You’re cheating on me with your weed dealer?” Jisoo asked.

“Yes, I’m sorry. It was supposed to be a one-time thing. You know how lonely I get while you’re at work,” Jeonghan continued, dramatics included.

“I can’t believe this…for how long?” Jisoo asked.

“Ten years,” Jeonghan sighed. He finally moved into the bedroom to place his palms flat against the mattress Jisoo was sitting on. Looking into Jisoo’s eyes, Jeonghan said, “I want you to know that I only thought of you when we made love.”

“…Why are you telling me this now?” Jisoo asked.

“Because…,” Jeonghan started, looking away from Jisoo, “He roped me into his illegal drug ring and told me if I don’t leave town with him, he’d report me to the feds. I know what you're thinking--it was so foolish of me to get involved with with someone like him.”

Jisoo released a ridiculous gasp. He had no words left for Jeonghan.

“I packed a bag. I have to leave tonight, but I couldn’t go without telling you all of this first,” Jeonghan said, getting up to walk towards the large armoire, leaning against it dramatically.

“I hope you’re not taking my good duffle bag,” Jisoo told him.

“I am! I wanted it take it as something to remember you by,” Jeonghan said, turning back to face Jisoo.

“Well what is Buddy going to do without you? You know you’re his favorite. He doesn't walk for me,” Jisoo started.

“Jisoo,” Jeonghan said, tone serious, “Why the hell would we have a dog named Buddy?”

“I thought if we were together for at least ten years we would have a dog…,” Jisoo said. “Is that really the most absurd thing that was said during this whole thing?”

“I guess not, but I’m never naming a dog Buddy,” Jeonghan said, walking back towards the large bed to sit next to Jisoo. “Wonwoo wouldn’t name our dog Buddy. He knows me really well.”

“Please don’t cheat on me with Wonwoo. I promise I’ll never name our dog Buddy,” Jisoo pleaded.

“Okay, I’ll tell him to stop coming over while you’re in class,” Jeonghan smiled.

“Please tell me you’re not already cheating on me with Wonwoo.”

“Calm down,” Jeonghan laughed, “I’m just kidding.” He turned to place a kiss on Jisoo’s cheek. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that an unattended child had been watching them, for who knows how long. “We better go before the employees kick us out again for making a scene in their wholesome, fake bedroom.”

“Okay,” Jisoo smiled. He reached over to the night stand to replace the book with his tea before getting up.

On their way out, Jeonghan told Jisoo he wouldn’t live in that bedroom anyways. He said it was too light and would keep him awake at night. He added that it was decorated horribly. Jisoo said that he liked light bedrooms; he said something about feeling like they would be living at house on the beach. Jeonghan argued that bedrooms were for sleeping and they needed to be dark. Jisoo just laughed and said they would try a dark bedroom next time.

**Author's Note:**

> might edit this later but u guys can read it now and tell me things u wouldnt name a dog
> 
> my gf: "is wonwoo really his weed dealer? or is that part of the fake scenario?"


End file.
